Scroll
Work in progress! Scroll list scroll of acquirement scroll of alarm scroll of allies scroll of amnesia scroll of antimagic scroll of atonement scroll of awareness scroll of banishment scroll of bestow curse scroll of *bestow curse* scroll of blasphemy scroll of blessing scroll of blinking scroll of boost body scroll of boost mind scroll of change material scroll of *change material* scroll of chaos resistance scroll of charging scroll of *charging* scroll of contingency scroll of contraption scroll of curing scroll of *curing* scroll of darkness scroll of demonology scroll of descent scroll of destruction scroll of *destruction* scroll of detect magic scroll of detect material scroll of detect objects scroll of discord scroll of dispelling scroll of doom scroll of drizzle scroll of earthquake scroll of education scroll of elementalism scroll of enchant armor scroll of *enchant armor* scroll of enchant jewelry scroll of *enchant jewelry* scroll of enchant weapon scroll of *enchant weapon* scroll of escape scroll of extra healing scroll of familiar scroll of fear scroll of flight scroll of flood scroll of fog scroll of full healing scroll of gem perfection scroll of genocide scroll of *genocide* scroll of golemancy scroll of greater teleport scroll of growth scroll of healing scroll of healing rain scroll of holy word scroll of identify scroll of *identify* scroll of immolation scroll of incognito scroll of inferior material scroll of information scroll of infusion scroll of knowledge scroll of life protection scroll of light scroll of linguistics scroll of logrus scroll of lullaby scroll of madness scroll of mana scroll of mapping scroll of mundanity scroll of naming scroll of necromancy scroll of necromutation scroll of obstruction scroll of omnipotence scroll of opening scroll of peace scroll of permanence scroll of prophecy scroll of punishment scroll of remove curse scroll of *remove curse* scroll of repair scroll of return scroll of sanctuary scroll of satisfy hunger scroll of shielding scroll of short teleport scroll of silence scroll of summoning scroll of superior material scroll of surprise scroll of taming scroll of torment scroll of true healing scroll of ultra healing scroll of vitrification scroll of vulnerability scroll of warding scroll of warp reality scroll of warp space scroll of warp time scroll of wealth scroll of windwall scroll of wishing * grants a single wish scroll of wonder scroll of wormhole * teleports the user to the nearest town Blueprints blueprint of altar blueprint of fountain blueprint of stairway Deeds See Deed page for more details. deed of bunker deed of cabin deed of city deed of dungeon deed of emporium deed of factory deed of farm deed of fishpond deed of chateau deed of jailhouse deed of laboratory deed of manor deed of metropolis deed of modern house deed of museum deed of palace deed of park deed of ranch deed of shack deed of small house deed of storehouse deed of tavern deed of theatre deed of town deed of village testament Other city plan of city hand-drawn map letter map of location * can be read to revel the given location on the world map * mostly received as a reward from quests music ticket pamphlet ration stamp treasure map treasure ticket Artifact scrolls Scroll of the Deplorable Word Category:Items